Conventionally, there is a cooling device having a flow passage of cooling water formed as a coil shape of an outer surface of a reaction furnace of a substrate processing apparatus for a semiconductor substrate or the like so as to control heat generated by the reaction furnace (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-332463). In this cooling device, the cooling water which has absorbed heat is circulated after cooling at a predetermined temperature by a cooling water chiller. The above-mentioned cooling device has a cooling part and a heating part so as to normally make the cooling water temporarily at a low-temperature by operating at a full cooling capacity and then raising the temperature by a heater in the cooling device to control at a predetermined temperature and circulate it in the flow passage by a circulating pump. Accordingly, there is a problem in that unnecessary heating must be made and an efficient energy use is not sufficient.
Additionally, since the cooling water is temporarily stored in a tank in the chiller, if a capacity of the cooling water tank is large, a response to a load fluctuation of an apparatus which is an object to be cooled is slow, and there is a problem that an accuracy of temperature control of the apparatus which is an object to be temperature-controlled is not good.